Smallville
Smallville ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die seit Herbst 2001 für das Fernsehnetwork The WB und ab Herbst 2006 für The CW produziert wird. Sie zeigt die Jugend von Clark Kent, dem späteren Superman, und seinem späteren Gegenspieler Lex Luthor. Weitere wichtige Charaktere sind Clarks Eltern, Clarks Jugendliebe Lana Lang und seine gute Freundin Chloe Sullivan sowie ab der 4. Staffel Lois Lane. Produktion Die Serie wird seit Sommer 2001 in Vancouver, Kanada für The WB produziert. Im US-Fernsehen startete die Serie am 16. Oktober 2001. In Deutschland wird sie seit dem 3. Januar 2003 auf RTL gezeigt, in Österreich läuft sie auf ORF 1. The CW hat für den Herbst 2008 eine achte Staffel bestellt. Im Januar 2006 lief in den USA die 100. Episode. Zudem wird Smallville seit Herbst 2006 auf dem neuen Network The CW ausgestrahlt, das aus der Zusammenlegung der Networks UPN und The WB entstand. Auf RTL 2 startet die siebte Staffel am 17. September 2008, auf ORF 1 beginnt sie drei Tage später. 2002 wurde Clark-Kent-Darsteller Tom Welling in den USA mit dem Teen Choice Award als bestes Nachwuchstalent ausgezeichnet. Michael Rosenbaum, der Lex Luthor verkörpert, bekam 2001 als bester Nebendarsteller den Saturn Award. Inhalt Handlung Seit dem Meteoritenregen von 1989, der auf die Kleinstadt Smallville (Kansas) niederging, passieren den Ansässigen unerklärliche Dinge. Zahlreiche Menschen wurden durch das außerirdische Material – Kryptonit – verändert und erhielten dadurch viele unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten, welche die meisten über kurz oder lang korrumpierten oder in den Wahnsinn trieben. Mit den Meteoriten gelangte aber auch etwas Gutes auf die Erde: Das Raumschiff des kleinen „Kal-El“, dem letzten Überlebenden des Planeten Krypton. Gefunden wird der Kleine von Martha (Annette O’Toole, die in Superman III – Der stählerne Blitz Lana Lang verkörperte) und Jonathan Kent (John Schneider, auch bekannt als Bo Duke aus Ein Duke kommt selten allein), einem bis dahin kinderlosen Ehepaar, die ihn Clark nennen und als ihren Sohn großziehen. Der Meteoritenregen stellt ein grundlegendes Element in der Serienhandlung dar, der alle Charaktere stark beeinflusst. Lana Lang verliert durch ihn ihre Eltern und wird von ihrer Tante Nell adoptiert. Als Andenken trägt Lana eine Halskette mit einem Stück Kryptonit daran. Clark stürzt sich in Schuldgefühle, da er glaubt für den Tod von Lanas Eltern verantwortlich zu sein. Lex Luthor verliert an diesem Tag seine Haare und ist seitdem gezeichnet. Die entstandenen kuriosen Kräfte, die besonders in der Anfangszeit der Serie oft an Akte X erinnern, werden für Chloe Sullivans Reporter-Karriere zum entscheidenden Auslöser. Ein wichtiges Thema der Serie ist Schicksal und Zufall: Clark rettet das Leben von Lex Luthor und die beiden werden Freunde, obwohl selbst für Nichtkenner der Superman-Mythologie von Anfang an klar ist, dass diese Freundschaft nicht lange halten kann. Beide versuchen außerdem, nicht wie ihre leiblichen Väter zu enden, können jedoch der vorherbestimmten Geschichte – die immerhin durch siebzig Jahre Supermancomics gegeben ist – nicht entrinnen. Die weitere Serienhandlung dreht sich hauptsächlich um das Stoppen der durchgedrehten „Freaks“ und um Clarks Liebe zu Lana, die in allen Staffeln auf ähnliche Art und Weise in den Mittelpunkt rückt. Erste Staffel Im Laufe der ersten Staffel fehlen Clark noch mehrere Superkräfte, die Superman zugeschrieben werden. Er ist sehr stark und resistent gegen Messer und Pistolenkugeln, aber noch nicht unverwundbar. Die erste Superkraft, die er entdeckte, war seine Geschwindigkeit. Clark nutzt seine Fähigkeiten nun, um verschiedene durch Kryptonit mutierte Einwohner von Smallville (von Fans oft als „Freak of the Week“ bezeichnet) zu besiegen. In der Folge „X-Ray“ entdeckt Clark seinen Röntgenblick. Lex lässt seine mysteriöse Rettung durch Clark nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Unaufhörlich forscht er nach dessen Geheimnis. Gleichzeitig liefert er sich Machtspiele mit seinem Vater, der ihn als Firmenchef ausbooten will, um ihn auf diese Weise richtigen Konkurrenten gegenüber abzuhärten. Lana scheint endlich einen Platz im Leben gefunden zu haben. Sie eröffnet mit der Finanzierung von Lex Luthor das „Talon“, in dem sie als Geschäftsführerin arbeitet. Lana bleibt für Clark vorerst unerreichbar. Sie freunden sich an, Whitney steht ihnen aber im Weg. Zweite Staffel In der Episode „Heat“ entdeckt Clark seinen Hitzeblick. Des weiteren taucht zum ersten Mal rotes Kryptonit in der Folge „Red“ auf. Clark forscht nach seiner Herkunft und Bestimmung, wobei er durch den Wissenschaftler Virgil Swann unterstützt wird. Die zweite Staffel führt einen neuen Schauplatz ein, der für den weiteren Verlauf der Serie wichtig wird: die Höhle der Kawatchi-Indianer. Sowohl Lex als auch Lionel versuchen das Geheimnis der Höhlen zu ergründen. Zum ersten Mal hat Clark außerdem Kontakt zu seinem Vater Jor-El, der von Terence Stamp gesprochen wird. Jor-El verlangt am Ende von Clark ein großes Opfer, das er nicht nachvollziehen kann und ihn zu gefährlichen Maßnahmen zwingt. Dritte Staffel In dieser Staffel wird Clark wieder normal und kehrt nach Smallville zurück, nachdem ihn sein Vater Jonathan gerade gerückt hat. Dies hatte aber auch einen Preis, denn Jonathan ging mit Jor-El, der immer noch da ist, einen Pakt ein, wonach Clark bald zu ihm zurückkehren muss. Gleichzeitig wird die Freundschaft zwischen Clark und Lex auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da Letzterer seinen Freund immer mehr ausspioniert. Am Ende kommt es zum offensichtlichen Bruch zwischen beiden. Während er weitere Kräfte erlernt, zieht sich der Kampf Clarks gegen sein Schicksal wie ein roter Faden durch die Staffel. Am Ende verliert er jedoch und kehrt zu seinem Erzeuger zurück. Lex wird nach einem Flugzeugabsturz und dem Verlust seiner Frau gerettet, verhält sich aber geistig verwirrt. Lionel übernimmt die Vormundschaft für ihn und liefert ihn in eine Irrenanstalt ein – mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, an dessen Geheimwissen über die Alien-Technologie zu kommen. Als Lex hinter das Geheimnis von Clark kommt, wird es dummerweise (für die Luthors) während einer Therapie auf Lionels Geheiß gelöscht, der seinen Fehler zu spät bemerkt. Die Machtspiele erreichen ihren Höhepunkt, als Lex von der Ermordung seiner Großeltern durch Lionel erfährt. Dieser wandert ins Gefängnis, während Lex den letzten tödlichen Trumpf seines Vaters zu spüren bekommt. Pete wird durch sein Wissen über Clark immer mehr in teilweise mörderische Begebenheiten hineingezogen. Am Ende zieht er die Konsequenzen aus der Sache und verlässt schweren Herzens mit seiner Mutter die Stadt. Chloe kommt eine Schlüsselrolle zu, als sie durch eine günstige Gelegenheit dahinter kommt, dass Lionel seine Eltern umbringen ließ. Mit diesem Wissen wendet sie sich an Lex, der die Informationen zur Beseitigung seines Vaters nutzt. Sein Versuch, Chloe zu schützen, kommt aber offenbar zu spät. Lana muss in dieser Staffel einen Schock verkraften: Da sie durch ihn immer wieder in Gefahr gerät, gibt Clark widerwillig ihre Liebesbeziehung auf. In ihrer Not findet sie Trost bei einem zugezogenen Neubewohner, der in das Talon mit einzieht. Doch Lanas Freund entpuppt sich schon bald als auf sie angesetztes Versuchskaninchen. Völlig irritiert beendet Lana die Beziehung und begibt sich zu Studienzwecken am Ende der Staffel nach Paris. Im Laufe der Serie tauchen immer mehr Figuren auf, die in Clarks späterem Leben in Metropolis eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. In dieser Staffel ist es Perry White, sein zukünftiger Arbeitgeber beim „Daily Planet“. Vierte Staffel In der vierten Staffel wird der abgewanderte Pete Ross durch Lois Lane ersetzt. Sie zieht bei den Kents ein, um ihr letztes High-School-Jahr in Smallville zu absolvieren. Der rote Faden dieser Staffel sind diesmal drei außerirdische Steine, die zusammengesetzt das Wissen und die Macht des kryptonsichen Volkes darstellen. Jeder, der von ihnen weiß, möchte sie besitzen. Clark kehrt nach Smallville zurück und wird von seinem bösen und mächtigeren anderen Ich Kal-El befreit. Nun noch mit Lois verstärkt, macht er sich daran, weiter nach seinen Kräften und seiner ihm missfallenden Bestimmung zu forschen. Gleichzeitig strebt er wie sein gesamtes Umfeld nach den drei Steinen, um das ihnen innewohnende Wissen nicht in falsche Hände gelangen zu lassen. Er schafft es am Ende zwar, findet sich aber in einer menschenleeren Eiswüste fernab jeder Zivilisation wieder. Der durch den Mordanschlag seines Vaters stark gebeutelte Lex macht sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach den Steinen. Auf dieser Jagd liefert er sich immer wieder Finten und Täuschungsmanöver mit Lionel – und auch Clark, dessen Geheimnis er immer näher kommt. Als er am Ende in den Indianerhöhlen fast herausfindet, wird dies nur von Chloe verhindert, während Lionel in ein seltsames Koma fällt. Lana hat in Paris mit ihrem Freund Jason Teague ihre große Liebe gefunden. Doch dann besetzt ein fremder Geist ihren Körper, versieht diesen mit einer Tätowierung und lässt sie schließlich mit Jason nach Smallville zurückkehren. Im Laufe der Folgen entpuppt sich die Sache als lang gehegter Plan. Jason wurde im Auftrag seiner Mutter, der geheimnisvollen Genevieve Teague, auf Lana angesetzt, um an das Geheimnis der Steine zu kommen. Der Lana innewohnende Geist ist zudem die Inkarnation einer Hexe, die im Kampf gegen eine frühere Ausgabe von Genevieve ebenfalls an die machtvollen Steine kommen wollte. Lana schafft es zwar, Genevieve, Jason und die Hexe in ihr loszuwerden und sich in Lex’ Schutz zu begeben, trifft aber in der letzten Folge auf neue Probleme. In dieser Staffel erfahren wir zudem die Beweggründe für Lionel Luthors Suche nach der Krypton-Blutprobe: Ihre heilende Wirkung könnte eine unheilbare Krankheit bei ihm kurieren. Dies kommt jedoch auch so, allerdings ungewollt durch einen Körpertausch mit Clark, der Lionel nun auch dessen Geheimnis kennen lässt. Die geheimnisvolle Genevieve, zu der Lionel eine nicht näher bekannte Beziehung pflegt (oder gepflegt hat), befreit ihn zudem aus dem Gefängnis. Am Schluss fällt Lionel bei der Suche nach den Steinen in ein mysteriöses Koma. Lois ist nach Smallville gekommen, um das Schicksal ihrer Cousine zu ergründen. Diese befindet sich jedoch noch unter den Lebenden und hat sich zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in den Schutz von Lex begeben. Dies entpuppt sich für sie später aber immer mehr als Pakt mit dem Teufel, zumal sie im Laufe der Staffel ebenfalls hinter Clarks Geheimnis kommt und ihn zu schützen versucht. Die fünfte Folge der Staffel, Flash, führt den Teenager Bart Allen ein, einen Jungen mit Supergeschwindigkeit, der die Serienadaption der Figur des Roten Blitz darstellt. Bart verlässt Smallville bereits in seiner Auftrittsfolge und taucht erst in der sechsten Staffel wieder auf, als die Gerechtigkeitsliga gegründet wird. In der letzten Folge stürzen erneut Meteroiten über Smallville ab. Jason wird getötet, als er die Kents bedroht, um einen der Steine in seinen Besitz zu nehmen. Fünfte Staffel In der fünften Staffel überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und es kommt zu etlichen Wendepunkten. Am Anfang der Staffel wird die Festung der Einsamkeit eingeführt, in der Jor-El Clark über sein Schicksal und seine bevorstehenden Aufgaben und Probleme unterrichtet. Als Chloe durch einen Unfall in die Festung transportiert wird, erfährt Clark, dass Chloe seit einiger Zeit von seinen Fähigkeiten weiß. (Sie weiß es seit der 4. Staffel, als sie Clark bei einem Rettungsmanöver bei einem von Alica verursachten Unfall beobachtet.) Die Freundschaft zwischen Clark und Lex zerbricht endgültig, während Clark endlich eine feste Beziehung mit Lana eingeht. In einer späteren Folge offenbart sich Clark zum ersten Mal Lana mit seiner wahren Identität. Allerdings stirbt Lana am Ende der Episode. Clark lässt sich daraufhin in seiner Festung von seinem Vater in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzen und entscheidet sich nun, ihr nichts von seiner wahren Identität zu sagen. Der Unfall von Lana passiert trotzdem, aber Clark kann sie noch retten. Allerdings wendet sich Lana von Clark ab und geht eine Beziehung mit Lex ein. In der 100. Episode stirbt Jonathan Kent, kurz nachdem er zum Senator von Kansas gewählt wurde, an einem Herzinfarkt. Sein Amt wird daraufhin von Martha übernommen, wobei sie von Lois unterstützt wird. Clark trifft unter anderem auf den späteren Aquaman, Brainiac und General Zod, einen seiner zukünftigen Erzfeinde, ebenso den bekannten Teen Titan Victor Stone. Brainiac tritt zunächst als Professor Milton Fine auf. Als Professor Fine nimmt er Clark unter seine Fittiche und macht ihn zu seinem Assistenten. Er offenbart sich ihm schließlich als Bewohner von Krypton und versucht, Clark gegen Jor-El aufzubringen, indem er Martha mit einem gefährlichen Virus infiziert. Clark kommt aber zu spät hinter die wahren Absichten von Fine, der mittlerweile General Zod befreite. General Zod war einst für die Zerstörung von Krypton verantwortlich und plant nun, die Erde zu zerstören. Als Behälter für seinen Geist hatte er zunächst Clark vorgesehen, der sich aber als zu stark erwies. General Zod übernimmt daher Lex Luthors Körper und setzt an, seinen Plan umzusetzen, indem er einen Computervirus freisetzt, der die Menschheit in ein Chaos stürzt. Clark wird in der Phantomzone '' gefangen und muss dort um sein Überleben kämpfen. Sechste Staffel Clark gelingt die Flucht aus der ''Phantomzone, dabei setzt er aber auch mehrere der dort gefangenen Kriminellen frei. Im Laufe der Staffel sucht er diese "Phantome" und vernichtet sie. Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde gelingt es ihm, mithilfe eines Amuletts, welches von seinem Vater, Jor-El stammt, Lex von seiner Besessenheit durch General Zod zu befreien und die Zerstörung der Erde abzuwenden. Lana wendet sich von Clark ab, beginnt ein Verhältnis mit Lex und zieht in dessen Anwesen ein. Lois Lane lernt währenddessen Oliver Queen kennen, einen reichen Geschäftsmann, der von Star City nach Metropolis zog. Queen stellt sich schon bald als Green Arrow heraus, der im Laufe der Staffel Clark hilfreich zur Seite steht. Zudem war Oliver ein Freund aus Kindertagen von Lex. Lois Lane versucht sich zu Beginn der Staffel als Journalistin – ihre Artikel werden zunächst aber nur von der unseriösen Boulevardzeitung Inquisitor abgedruckt. Als neue Figur wird Jimmy Olsen eingeführt, ein Angestellter des Daily Planet, der sich in Chloe verliebt. In der siebten Episode dieser Staffel erfährt Lana, dass sie schwanger ist. Diese Information teilt sie zunächst aber nicht mit Lex; statt dessen vertraut sie sich Chloe an. Am Ende der achten Episode macht ihr Lex einen Heiratsantrag und sie verrät ihm endlich, dass sie schwanger ist, worüber er sich sehr freut. Die elfte Episode wurde erst nach einer kurzen Winterpause im Januar veröffentlicht. Es wird darin die Gerechtigkeitsliga (Justice League) gegründet, zu der Flash (bekannt aus Staffel 4), Green Arrow, Clark, Aquaman (bekannt aus Staffel 5) und Cyborg (bekannt aus Staffel 5) gehören. In der sechzehnten Episode heiraten Lex Luthor und Lana Lang, die sich nun eigentlich nicht mehr sicher ist, weil sie erfahren hat, dass Lex die Schwangerschaft durch Hormone forciert hat. Um Schlimmerem vorzubeugen und um an geheime Informationen aus erster Nähe zu kommen, erpresst Lionel Luthor sie, seinen Sohn doch zu heiraten, indem er droht Clark zu töten. In der finalen Folge der 6. Staffel offenbart Clark Lana gegenüber endlich sein Geheimnis und erzählt ihr auch, dass er ein Außerirdischer ist. Lana erzählt Clark, dass Lionel sie zu der Heirat mit Lex gezwungen hat. Daraufhin will Clark Lionel töten, wird aber in letzter Sekunde vom Martian Manhunter (auch ein außerirdischer Comic-Held) davon abgehalten. Clark erfährt von diesem, dass Lionel tatsächlich auf seiner Seite ist. Lana hat den Entschluss gefasst sich von Lex zu trennen. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung bei der Lana von Lex geschlagen wird. Wenig später steigt Lana in ihr Auto, das kurz darauf durch eine Bombe explodiert. Lionel wird Zeuge der Explosion. Als Clark von Lanas Tod erfährt, macht er sich auf den Weg, um Lex zu stellen, da er ihn verdächtigt, Lanas Mord in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Lionel macht sich mit einem grünen Kryptonitstein ebenfalls auf den Weg Clark aufzuhalten. Als Clark Lex zu Rede stellt, scheint dieser überrascht. Clark glaubt nicht, dass Lex von Lanas Tod nichts weiß. Ein Wesen aus der Phantom Zone, dass in den Körper eines kleinen Jungen eingedrungen ist, unterbricht die Situation. Lex kann fliehen, wird aber wenig später von der Polizei wegen des Mordes an Lana Luthor festgenommen. Das Wesen aus der Phantom Zone verlässt den Körper des Jungen und bemächtigt sich der DNA von Clark. Dadurch nimmt es die Gestalt von Clark an und es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Clark seinem bösen Double (Bizarro) gegenüber unterlegen scheint. Währenddessen scheint Chloe tot zu sein. Es stellte sich in einer früheren Folge heraus, dass Chloe offenbar ein Meteor-Freak ist und durch zu häufigen Kontakt mit grünem Kryptonit über Kräfte verfügt, die bisher nicht in Erscheinung getreten sind. In der letzten Folge der Staffel wird Lois tödlich verletzt. Als Chloe Lois findet, ist diese schon verblutet. Hier kommt die verborgene Superkraft von Chloe zum Vorschein. Ihre Tränen heilen Lois und erwecken sie wieder zum Leben. Jedoch ist Chloe, nachdem sie Lois gerettet hat, völlig leblos. Lionel versucht Clark zu helfen, indem er Clarks bösem Double (Bizarro) einen grünen Kryptonitstein auf die Brust drückt, doch dieser absorbiert den grünen Kryptonitstein und „bedankt“ sich bei Lionel, weil dies seine Kräfte noch intensiviert hat. Anschließend schleudert Bizzaro Lionel durch ein Gitter. Lionel bleibt ohnmächtig in den Trümmern zurück. Der Kampf zwischen Clark und Bizarro endet vorerst unentschieden. Die beiden Gegner bewegen sich in „Supergeschwindigkeit“ aufeinander zu. Es kommt zum Zusammenprall. Clark zieht den Kürzeren und wird durch die Dammmauer geschleudert. Bizarro folgt ihm (er fliegt!). In der letzten Einstellung ist zu sehen, wie sich Bizarros Gesichtsform verändert. Siebte Staffel In der ersten Episode der siebten Staffel gelingt es Clark Bizarro zu besiegen mit Manhunters Hilfe, der ihm den Hinweis gibt, dass Sonnenlicht Bizarros Schwäche ist. Lex ertrinkt fast im Polizeiwagen nach dem der Staudamm gebrochen ist, verursacht durch Clarks und Bizarros Zweikampf, wird aber von einer mysteriösen blonden Frau (Kara/Supergirl) gerettet. Lex geht am Ende für den Mord an Lana Luthor in Untersuchungshaft. Lois gelingt es mit Clarks Hilfe Chloe ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, wo sie jedoch stirbt. Kurz darauf kehrt sie zu den Lebenden zurück. Am Ende der Episode ist Lana verkleidet in Shanghai zu sehen. Durch den Dammbruch in der ersten Episode ist das Raumschiff von Clarks Cousine Kara aufgetaucht. Trotzt der Warnung Jor-El´s, dass Kara böse Absichten hegt, nimmt Clark sie auf der Farm auf. Kara hat erhebliche Probleme ihre Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie ist auf der Suche nach ihrem Kristall in dem die DNA von Clarks Mutter Lara gespeichert ist. In der nachfolgenden Folge wird der Hintergrund über Lanas vermeintlichen Tod sowie weitere offene Fragen der sechsten Staffel erörtert. Die gefundene Leiche Lanas war eine von Lex im Labor geklonte Kopie. Lana ist während dem Zeitraum nach der sechsten Staffel in Shanghai untergetaucht, wobei sie wichtige Unterlagen über Lex’ geheime Projekte um 33.1 archiviert hat. Lex findet sie in Shanghai, bietet ihr aber eine sichere Rückkehr nach Smallville sowie eine millionenschwere Scheidungsabfindung an. Lana nützt die Millionen, um eine mysteriöse Stiftung mit Namen "Isis" zu gründen, die Menschen helfen sollen, die unter Meteoriteneinfluss Schaden genommen haben. Auch Chloe kehrt von den Toten zurück, als sich ihre Befürchtungen bestätigen, ebenfalls zu den Meteoriten-Freaks zu gehören. Mit der Fähigkeit, das Leiden anderer zu absorbieren, hat sie Lois gerettet und sich von den Verletzungen regeneriert. Nur Clark weiht sie in ihr Geheimnis ein. Bizarro wird besiegt, Clark und Lana finden zusammen, sie wird endlich in Clarks wahre Herkunftsgeschichte eingeweiht und alles scheint einen romantischen Ausgang gefunden zu haben. Obwohl Lana sehr glücklich sein sollte, endlich mit Clark zusammen zu sein und sein Geheimnis mit ihm zu teilen, spielt sie durch die Obsession, Lex seine gerechte Strafe zu erteilen, doppeltes Spiel mit Clark. Um Geheimnisse von Lionel Luthor zu erfahren, lässt sie ihn entführen und in einer Hütte im Wald verhören. Auch ist die Isis Stiftung nicht nur karitativ. Man sieht Lana im einem versteckten Hinterraum der Stiftung sitzen, während sie Überwachungsmonitore steuert und Lex in seinem Mansion beobachtet. In einer Episode stellt sich heraus, das Clark den Kristall von Kara die ganze Zeit in der Scheune versteckt hatte. Er geht mit dem Kristall in die Festung und befreit, obwohl Jor-El ihn warnt, seine biologische Mutter Lara. Mit Lara kommt auch Zor-El, Clark böser Onkel und somit Karas Vater aus dem Kristall. Grant Gabriel wird der neue Chef des Daily Planet und beginnt eine Affäre mit Lois Lane. Im Laufe der Staffel stellt sich heraus, dass er Lex Luthors Bruder ist. Lex hat ihn mit der DNA seines toten Bruders geklont. Als Grant Lionel Luthor erzählt, das er dessen Sohn ist, lässt Lex ihn von einem Killer erschießen. In der 9. Episode kauft Lex Luthor den Daily Planet. In der 10. Episode kehrt Bizzaro zurück und lebt Clarks Leben, während dieser in der Festung gefangen ist. Nur Chloe bemerkt, dass Clark sich merkwürdig benimmt. Lana hingegen fühlt sich glücklicher als je zuvor. Bizarro verliebt sich ernsthaft in Lana und möchte mit ihr fortgehen. Jor-El befreit Clark aus der Festung, damit er Bizarro besiegt. Währenddessen bekommt Bizarro Hilfe von dem tot geglaubten Milton Fine. Dieser erzählt ihm von einem Kryptonier der eine Technologie entwickelt hat, die ihm helfen könnte, zu verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht in Stein verwandelt wenn er in die Sonne schaut. Clark findet den Wissenschaftler vorher und dieser gibt ihm blaues Kryptonit, dieses kann Clark zwar seiner Kräfte berauben, Bizarro wird es jedoch so stark machen, dass der von Clark angenommene Körper die Kräfte nicht mehr tragen kann. Am Ende der Episode ist es Lana, die nach Zögern Bizzaro das blaue Kryptonit in die Hand drückt und ihn damit für immer vernichtet. In der 11. Episode (Siren) kehrt Green Arrow alias Oliver Queen zurück. Die zweite Hälfte der Staffel handelt von der Vereinigung Veritas, welche aus Lionel Luthor, den Queens und den Teagues bestand. Diese hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Traveller (Clark) zu beschützen und befanden sich im Besitz eines Kristalls, mit dem sie in der Lage sein sollten dem Traveller Befehle zu geben. Da dies jedoch nicht passieren sollte, wurde der Kristall versteckt! Als Lex von der Vereinigung erfährt, versucht er hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Bei Streitigkeiten über Veritas mit Lionel schubst Lex seinen Vater aus seinem Büro im vierzigsten Stockwerk, welches Lionel nicht überlebt. Lex findet mithilfe von Milton Fine, der sich als Kara ausgibt, den Kristall und es kommt zum Finale in der Festung. Der Kristall wirkt anders als erwartet, die Festung stürzt ein und begräbt einen kristallgeschwächten Clark und Lex unter sich. In der Nebenhandlung bringt Clark Brainiac (Milton Fine) um, da er Lana und Chloe ins Koma versetzt hatte, welche daraufhin erwachen. In einem Video verabschiedet sich Lana nach Ihrem Erwachen von Clark. Chloe hatte sich in Regierungsserver eingehackt und wird verhaftet. Kara wurde von Brainiac in die Phantomzone verbannt. Besetzung Clarks Vergangenheit Krypton Krypton ist Clarks Heimatplanet. Es ist eine mit einer Kristallwüste übersäte Welt im Orbit einer roten Sonne (die im Gegensatz zu einer gelben Sonne wie im Fall der Erde die Superkräfte der Kryptonier unterdrückt). Clark wurde von seinem Vater Jor-El auf die Erde geschickt, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und über die Erde zu herrschen. Thematisiert wird dieser Handlungsstrang in der vierten Staffel von Smallville. In der siebten Staffel erfährt Clark mehr über seine Familie in Krypton. Er lernt seine leibliche Mutter kennen, die als Projektion in der Festung der Einsamkeit gespeichert ist. Jor-Els Bruder scheint eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu Clarks leiblichen Eltern zu führen. Die nicht erwiderte Liebe von Clarks Mutter versucht dieser mit Gewalt zu erzwingen, als beide das erste Mal die Erde erkundschaften. Clark lernt, sein Schicksal nicht als Tyrann, sondern als Vorbild und Erretter der Welt zu verstehen. Jor-El Jor-El ist Clarks leiblicher Vater, ein hoher kryptonischer Würdenträger, der mit seiner Heimatwelt unterging. Von Folge zu Folge gerät sein – wie Clark am Anfang dachte – toter Vater mehr und mehr in das Rampenlicht (in Form einer Stimme und Wutausbrüchen, die Clark leiden lassen sowie dem „Zeichen seiner Ahnen“ auf Clarks Brust) von Smallville. In dem Raumschiff, mit welchem Clark auf die Erde gekommen ist, waren irgendwie die Kräfte und Gedanken seines „richtigen“ Vaters „eingespeichert“. Jor-El möchte seinen Sohn dazu bringen, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und Herrscher über die Erde zu werden. Clark jedoch hat andere Pläne. Er hat sich schon zu sehr an die Erde, seine neue Familie und Freunde gewöhnt und möchte lieber ein normales Leben führen. Jonathan geht allerdings einen Pakt mit Jor-El ein, weswegen sich Clark Jor-Els Willen beugen muss. Nach drei Monaten kehrt er aber wieder zurück. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte von Smallville ändert sich das Bild von Jor-El und es wird zweifelhaft, dass Clark wirklich über die Erde herrschen sollte. Jor-Els Geist wird, nachdem Clark das Raumschiff zerstört, in die indianischen Höhlen transferiert. In den Superman-Filmen ist Jor-El nichts anderes als ein Fragen beantwortendes Computerprogramm mit der Stimme von Clarks Vater. So erkennt Jor-El in Superman Returns nicht, dass der, der da vor ihm steht, nicht Clark sondern Lex Luthor ist. Bei Smallville dagegen ist Jor-El eine hochentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die direkt in das Geschehen eingreift. Außerdem hat er unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Er kann Kryptonier ihrer Kräfte berauben und Erdlinge mit kryptonischen Kräften ausstatten. Des weiteren kann er von Menschen Besitz ergreifen und besitzt hellseherische Fähigkeiten. So stattet er Jonathan Kent mit kryptonischen Fähigkeiten aus, damit er Clark zur Vernunft bringt, als dieser sich absichtlich der Wirkung von rotem Kryptonit aussetzte. Als Clark sein Versprechen, rechtzeitig zur Festung der Einsamkeit zurückzukehren, nicht hielt, hat Jor-El ihm seine Kräfte genommen. Des weiteren ergreift er oft Besitz von Lionel Luthor, der dann ebenfalls kryptonische Fähigkeiten besitzt (aber nur solange, wie er im Bann von Jor-El steht), um noch größere Handlungsfreiheit zu haben und Clark Botschaften, Hinweise und Vorhersagen zu übermitteln. Im amerikanischen Original wird Jor-El von Terence Stamp gesprochen, welcher in Superman II – Allein gegen alle den General Zod gespielt hat. Kal-El Kal-El ist Clarks kryptonischer Name. Es ist auch gleichzeitig sein „böser“ Teil, der mächtiger ist als der „übliche“ Clark, da er fliegen kann und zielstrebiger ist. Nachdem Clark wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt ist, wird er von seinem bösen Alter Ego kontrolliert. Er hat die Aufgabe, einen Kristall, der sich in Lex Luthors Besitz befand, zu finden und ihn zur Höhle zu bringen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Dies gelingt ihm auch; Martha befreit Clark dann allerdings von seinem bösen Ich, indem sie ihn mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung bringt. Daraufhin werden der gute Clark und der böse Kal-El wieder getrennt. Kryptonit Das Mineral, Kryptonit genannt, stammt von Clarks/Kal-Els Heimatwelt Krypton. Es tauchten bisher fünf verschiedene Kryptonitformen in der Serie auf: grünes, rotes, schwarzes, silbernes und blaues. * Grünes Kryptonit: Das grüne Kryptonit hat seit dem Metoritenregen auf Smallville viele Menschen dort verändert oder ihnen eigenartige Fähigkeiten verliehen. Außerdem kann das Gestein Clarks übermenschliche Kräfte schwächen und fügt ihm große Schmerzen zu. Es kann ihn sogar töten. * Rotes Kryptonit: Die rote Form des Meteoritengesteins ist für die normalen Menschen eher harmlos, doch für Clark hat es ernsthafte Wirkungen. Wenn er damit in Berührung kommt, wird er zu einer wilden und hemmungslosen Person, denkt nicht an die Konsequenzen seines Handelns und tut Dinge nur nach Lust und Laune. Nach Kontakt verfärben sich Clarks Blutgefäße tief rot und seine Augen beginnen ebenfalls rot zu glühen. * Schwarzes Kryptonit: Als Clarks Körper von Kal-El beherrscht wurde, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit ihn von seinem Alter Ego zu trennen: mit schwarzem Kryptonit. Schwarzes Kryptonit entsteht, wenn das grüne Kryptonit sehr stark erhitzt wird. Anstatt zu schmelzen, wandelt es sich in einer Mischung aus Explosion und Druckwelle in schwarzes Kryptonit um. Wenn jemand mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung kommt, so wird diese Person in zwei Teile gespalten: den „Guten“ und den „Schlechten“. Vergleichend hierzu dient die Folge 4.01 „Lana und Lois“ (Originaltitel: Crusade). Diese Kryptonitart wurde speziell für die Serie erfunden. * Silbernes Kryptonit: Das silberne Kryptonit kann Clark verletzen und macht ihn paranoid, er bekommt Wahnvorstellungen, die ihn dazu bringen, die zu töten, die er über alles liebt. Milton Fine kann in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass Clark Lana umbringt, indem er den Splitter, der beim Kontakt in Clarks Blutbahn geraten ist, mit einem kryptonischen Gerät aus Clark „heraussaugt“. Er verliert schnell die Fassung und wird schnell aggressiv. Aufgetaucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode 5.07 „Silberwahn“ (Originaltitel: Splinter). * Blaues Kryptonit: Das blaue Kryptonit beraubt Clark seiner Kräfte und kommt das erste Mal in der Episode 7.08 „Blue“ vor. Clarks Superkräfte Seine Kräfte sind von der Sonne unseres Planetensystems abhängig. In der dritten Staffel wurde es deutlich, als es einen riesigen Magnetsturm gab, der die Sonne beeinflusste. Dadurch hatte er die Stärke seiner Fähigkeiten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und es kam einerseits zu einem spontanen Kraftschub, wie auch andererseits zu einem spontanen Schwächeanfall. Supergeschwindigkeit Clark besitzt die Möglichkeit, sehr schnell zu laufen - sogar schneller als der Schall. So gelingt es ihm zum Beispiel, eine Gewehrkugel aus der Luft zu fangen, bevor diese ihr Ziel erreicht. Er erreicht dadurch auch schnell beliebige Orte, um zum Beispiel Menschen zu retten. Superkraft Clark besitzt fast unbegrenzte Kraft. Dies ermöglicht es ihm, einen abstürzenden Fahrstuhl aufzuhalten oder ein Auto aus der Luft zu fangen. Unverwundbarkeit Clark ist so gut wie unverwundbar. Einzige Ausnahme bilden das grüne Kryptonit und Dinge, die Kryptonit enthalten oder Kryptonische Waffen. Das rote Kryptonit dagegen verändert seine Gefühle und lässt Clark Dinge tun, die er sonst niemals tun würde. Und das blaue Kryptonit macht ihn zu einem normalen Menschen, dh. er ist genauso verwundbar wie jeder Mensch. Röntgenblick Clark besitzt einen Röntgenblick, mit dem er durch Gegenstände usw. hindurchsehen kann. Nur durch Blei ist es ihm unmöglich hindurch zu sehen. Hitzeblick Clark kann mit Hilfe seiner Augen Hitze erzeugen und so zum Beispiel Metall zum Schmelzen bringen. Diese Fähigkeit kann er anfangs nur anwenden, wenn er sexuelle Gedanken trägt. Später lernt er sie zu kontrollieren. Supergehör Clark besitzt ein Supergehör, mit dem er leise Schallwellen selbst über weite Strecken wahrnehmen kann. Superatem Clark besitzt die Fähigkeit, mit seiner Lungenkapazität soviel Luft aufzunehmen, dass er Gegenstände und Wände wegpusten kann, insbesondere auch um große Feuerbrände zu löschen. Des Weiteren kann Clark mit seinem Atem Dinge zum Einfrieren bringen. Weblinks * * * Offizielle Website von The CW * Offizielle Infoseite von RTL II * Deutscher Episodenführer * Smallville Wiki Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Mystery-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie ang:Smallville ar:??????? bg:??????? (??????) bs:Smallville (serija) ca:Smallville cs:Smallville da:Smallville el:Smallville en:Smallville (TV series) es:Smallville eu:Smallville fi:Smallville fr:Smallville (série télévisée) he:???????? hr:Smallville (serija) hu:Smallville id:Smallville (seri TV) it:Smallville (serie televisiva) ja:???·?????? ko:??? lb:Smallville mk:??????? (?? ??????) nl:Smallville no:Smallville (TV-serie) pl:Tajemnice Smallville pt:Smallville (série) ru:????? ????????? (??????????) sk:Smallville sq:Smallville sr:??????? (?? ??????) sv:Smallville (TV-serie) th:??????????? tr:Smallville (dizi) uk:???????? ???????? (??????) zh:????